As shown in FIG. 1A, in conventional electric power transmission and distribution systems 100, electric power is transmitted via electric conductors 145, i.e. wires or cables, suspended overhead by support structures 110, e.g. power poles or transmission towers. The support structures 110 comprise an arm 120, which is often placed near the top of the support structure 110 and positioned normal to the support structure 110. As shown in FIGS. 1B-1C, the arm 120 has a first surface 132, an oppositely situated second surface 131, and at least one hole 130 through the arm 120 between the first surface 132 and the second surface 131. The hole 130 is used as an attachment point to suspend a conductor 145 via an insulator 140. For example, the clevis pin 137 of a Y-type clevis bolt assembly 135 can be inserted through the hole 130. The base 136 of the Y-type clevis bolt assembly 135 is attached to an insulator 140, and the insulator 140 is attached to the conductor 145.
Due to their extreme weights, conductors 145 suspended from the hole 130 often exert downward forces on the hole 130 exceeding 2000 pounds. Unfortunately, over time, these forces, along with friction generated by vibrations of the conductor 145, cause the hole 130 to deteriorate. Specifically, the clevis pin 137 will rub against and erode the interior surface of the hole 130. This is especially problematic because the arms 120 are often made of galvanized steel. Thus, once the galvanizing layer has eroded away, the arm 120 will begin to rust. Conventionally, utility providers address these concerns by replacing the entire arm 120 once deterioration has reached a certain point. This is very costly, as replacement may require the utility provider to de-energize the conductors 145 during the repair.
Therefore, there is a desire for systems and methods for reinforcing and/or repairing a hole 130 on the arm 120 of a support structure 110. Various embodiments of the present invention address such a desire.